He said, she said
by lily23
Summary: And this is suppose to be a gender bender fic. VigilanteShining Knight slight Boostle
1. Flash broke reality

Shining Knight and Vigilante visit another world.

There is complete darkness. Then, shooting is heart. There are some loud clangs as things come into focus. A girl is a blue shirt and white pants with a cowboy hat fires bullets at all who come near her. A man in gold armor and a red over shirt is dueling with a man in black armor. They knock back the enemies when a red blur speeds past. Then reality tears.

"What did you do?" Bruce acts the Flash.

"I don't know. I was running. I heard a loud noise. Then the knight guy and the cowboy were gone."

The girl and the man look on as the rip continues to tear. After spitting out two men, it fades from existence. The two man, a cowboy like the girl, and an exact copy of the man, take in their surroundings. The spring into actions fighting back some of the enemies the girl and the man were fighting before. After the initial chaos is over, the girl turns to confront their doppelganger, guns raised.

"Who ya'll?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. The man dressed exactly like her, who we know realize is Vigilante, began to speak.

"Well, I'm Vigilante and this here's Sir Justin," he said putting a hand on his hip, somehow still looking manly.

"Well, that's a right cawinky-dink. I'm Vigilante and this here's-"

The man cut here off, "Sir Ystin."

The girl turned to stare at him. Sir Ystin merely nodded at her. She turned back to face them.

"It's oddly suspicious that ya'll have the same names as us."

"Well, ya'll just came out of no where!" The male Vigilante countered. They glared at each other. The girl took at her gun and started to fire. When Vigilante started to retaliate, Sir Ystin started at him, but was countered by Sir Justin. The girl rolled out of the way of the spray of bullets and dived behind the car. Her male counterpart did the same.

The two doppelgangers began to duel. Sir Justin swung at him, but the other blocked it. Sir Ystin tried to slash downward, but the Shining Knight blocked turning his arms at an odd angle before throwing back the other. Sir Ystin slid back into the dirt. That was the main tactic of their battle. The two Vigilantes would fire at the other before ducking back behind their cars.

Suddenly, the male Vigilante called out, "I don't wanna fight ya."

"Why cause Ima girl?"

"Na, you're as good as me. Doesn't take a man to be a good shoot. Just not a good idea."

"To shoot?"

"To fight! We're equals here. We'll just end up dead."

"Ok, but we have to stop them," she said pointing to the other two fighters.

Sir Justin and Sir Ystin locked blades. They were both sweating.

"Hey, Sir Justin stop!" Vigilante called.

"'Tis not an option. I'm in a duel," he said straining to hold back his opponent.

The man tried to gain leverage while his opponent was talking swinging down on his opponent. Sir Justin turned toward the other blocking and throwing him back. "Perhaps we could postpone this battle."

The other man merely nodded.


	2. Girl and Medication

Forgot: Don't own it.

When the two familiars brought the two men to the tower, the problem was discovered. Apparently in two dimensions the female and male flash passed the same point as a high speed causing a rip in time. Causing the two men to go to a gender bender dimension.

"There is one thing I am uncertain of," Sir Justin said, "If this is a dimension where genders are altered, then why is my counterpart a man?"

A girl with short blond hair and pretty blue eyes walked through the door.

"Good day, Sir Justin, "she said in an accent similar to his.

"You were the one I was dueling? But how are you a knight? Women were never knights."

"Everyone thought I was a boy. Fight like a boy. Act like a boy. Dress like a boy. People will believe you're are a boy."

"But that is deceit, against all-"

"No, my king knew. But no one would believe a girl could fight, so no one questioned 'Sir Ystin' being knighted."

Sir Justin was silent. "Then what is thine name?"

"Lady Jessica."

There was an awkward silence before another blond, super model pretty, broke into the room.

"Hey Jessy," Jessica snorted at the misuse of her name. You don't give knights nicknames, "Have you seen Thedria?"

"Who?"

"Blue Beetle, duh?"

"I have not seen her. Perhaps J'ane could help thee on thine quest.

"Uh, yah thanks."

She skipped out of the room.

"Hey, J'ane have you seen Thedria?"

"No, have you thought about my offer?"

"About checking my head for brain damage?"

"Yes that is the one." The voices were lost as they moved farther away from the room.

--------

http/i10. what the girls look like.


	3. Battle

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while. That's because JLU isn't my high anymore. So this stories going to be about one, two more chapters long.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Heroes were rapidly running around the space station. Either, there was a major attack or they were really enthusiastic about sirens. The entire group (Vig. Girl V, Sir Ystin, Sir Justin, Girl Booster) proceeded to the front area. Superwoman stood at the podium. The two guys stared and looked at the all the people they knew as girls. The entire population of superheroes was divided into groups. For the sake of the "plot", all five were dispatched to the same spot.

The edge of town was suspiciously quiet. There was maybe one, maybe two civilians tops. But it's said that out of silence comes chaos. Suddenly, the ground exploded. Tala walked out and proceeded to throw energy at them. They narrowly missed. Booster fired energy right back. Both Vigilantes pulled out there guns. Swords were drawn. Out of the hole, came those black robots from before. Faster than they could react, they were surrounded. Tala faded into the background as all of the current effort was aimed at destroying the robots that were attacking.

Most of the robots were defeated when Tala decided he was going to fight again. She picked up cars with her energy and threw it at the JL-ers. Before they could counter, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The robots drew back as quickly as they had come.

It was silent few minutes. They jerked there heads back behind them. And then….

…The author ran out of plot ideas.


End file.
